This protocol: (1) compares the disposition kinetics of natural (unlabeled cotinine) and deuterium-labeled cotinine; (2) compares the rates of metabolism of deuterium-labeled nicotine in low doses in smokers and non-smokers; and (3) studies the pharmacokinetics of nicotine and cotinine, making use of a combined infusion of labeled compounds in subjects of different ages and gender.